ملکه آتش(The Fire Queen)
by azita salerin
Summary: .داستانی از دنیای آتش و البته آزولا،کاتارا،سوکی،می،تایلی که آن ها پایانی جدید برای اوتار تعریف میکنند.البته ساکا هم هست که توی تلخ ترین شرایط خنده را به لب شما بیاA story from fire world .carrectors like Azula , Katara , Suki , May and Tylee make a new destiny for avatar world. Oh of course there is Saka to make you laugh at the toughest time.
1. معرفی

سلام اسم من فردین امروز میخوام براتون داستانی بگم در مورد داستانی از سرزمین آب و خاک و هوا وآتش در مورد سرزمین اوتار.

در گذشته بسیار دور در سرزمین اوتار گروه های مختلفی از مردم در صلح و صفا در کنار یکدیگر زندگی میکردند اما همه چیز با حمله تبار آتش عوض شد و صلح سرزمین اوتار به هم ریخت تا آن که پس از 100 سال جنگ ،اوتار گم شده و پنهان شده در میان آب از میان یخ و آب برای برقراری صلح وارد جنگ نابرابر شد.همگان خبر داشتند که با آمدن ستاره دنباله دار سوزین ، سرزمین آتش یک بار برای همیشه دنیا را خواهد گرفت و آین تنها فرصتی بود که اوتار انگ داشت تا بار دیگر صلح را به دنیا باز گرداند و یا شاهد مرگ میلیون ها انسان بی گناه باشد.وظیفه سنگین که برای هر انسانی خرد کننده خواهد بود حال خواه روح اوتاری داشته باشید خواه خدای هزار دست و یا اصلا روح خدای شیر سنگی داشته باشید باز هم عملیاتی غیر ممکن است آن هم در روزی که هر آتش افزاربه مانند خدایی از خدایان قدرت دارد.اما اوتار انگ به همراه یاران وفادارش وارد جنگ شد.یارانی که اگر هم توانایی و یارایی مقابله با آتش افزاران را نداشتند اما با شجاعت تمام پای به این میدان گذاشتند.

در جایی دیگر در میان و قلب پادشاهی آتش شاهزاده ترد شده برای باز گردان صلح و این بار برای بدست اوردن آبروی انسانی کشورش خواهرش آزولا ملکه آتش را به نبرد پادشاهان فرامیخواند و مقاله ای از نبرد و مبارزه دو خواهر برادر را باز میکند، مقاله ای به مهمی سرنوشت یک سرزمین .مقاله ای از جنس خیر و شر ، مرد و زن ، برادر و خواهر ، آبی و قرمز ( با اینکه اوتار داستانی چینی است اما لحظه نبرد آزولا و زوکو قولی از پرچم کره جنوبی است برای اطلاع بیشتر پرچم این کشور را مطالعه کنید) ، جنگ و صلح و مرگ و زندگی .

اوتار انگ و یاران وفادارش در نبرد سوزین در میان سرزمین خاک با پادشاه پادشاهان کشور آتش و ارتشش وارد نبرد شدند و نبرد پادشاهان در قلب کشور اتش میان خواهر و برادر برپا شد.

در این میان نبردی را خیر و نبردی را شر پیروز شد.زوکو ملکه آتش آزولا را به کمک کاتارا استاد آب افزاری شکست داد و پادشاه آتش و لشکرش اوتار انگ و یارانش را. جنگجویان ماسک پوش(سوکی و یارانش) اوتار انگ را از میان دستان پادشاه آتش نجات دادند . اما تمامی ارتش اوتار یا به بدترین نحو سلاخی شدند و یا دستگیر و اسیر شدند.تمام کشور خاک و آنان که پادشاه پادشاهان را به خدایی نگرفتند به بردگی گرفته شدند. اما در قلب کشور آتش ملکه آتش آزولا توسط کاتارا اسیر شد وشاهزاده زوکو نیز با رعد آزولا به کما رفت با آنکه توانست رعد را از میان خود عبور دهد و جان کاتارا را نجات دهد اما از شک بزرگترین رعد دنیا به کما رفت .

اما چه جنگجویانی در این نبرد کشته شدند؟سرنوشت جنگ چه شد؟ و در آینده چه اتفاقی رخ میدهد؟ ...

-امیدوارم شروع خوبی بوده باشد.اگر هم نبوده صبر کنید داستانی قشنگی در انتظار خواهد بود.نظرات شما به پیشرفت من کمک خواهند کرد.

Hi my name is Fardin .today I want to tell a story about the lands of water, earth, wind and fire in avatars world

Long time ago different races lived together in harmony. but every thing has changed by the fire nation's attack and the peace was broken .after 100 years of war , the disappeared and hidden avatar amongst water's nation engaged in an uneven war. Everyone new that fire nation is going to try overtake the world for ever while upcoming Suzan comet and this is the only chance for avatar Aang whether he restores the peace or watches millions of innocent people die. It's an intolerable responsibility for anyone. Doesn't matter if it's the avatar or the god of a thousand hands or the Lionturtle himself. Its still an impossible mission specially while suzan comet which it gives the superb power to the firebenders .but avatar Aang and his loyal friends has engaged in the war .the friends that Even though they didn't have enough power to defeat the fire nation ,they gave everything for this war.

Somewhere else in the heart of fire's land where that the (rejected) prince is challenging his sister in order to restore peace and his country's reputation. And so once again he starts brother sister figh.t a fight over a nation .a fight between good and bad brother and sister blue and red peace and war life or death.

Avatar aand and his loyal friends has engaged the king of the kings of fire nation and his army and the king and queen fight between brother and sister has started.

Here the bad overcame the good in the war. Zuko defeated Azula by the help of Katara and king of fire defeated Aang and his loyal friends. The warriors (Suki and his friends) saved Aang and his friends but all of the Aang's army has been killed or became slaves. All of the earth's nation and those who didn't accept the king of the kings as their god became his slaves. But inside the fire land Azula has been taken as captive and Zuko has gone to comma even though he let the flow of lightning go through him and save Katara but still he has gone to comma by the shock of strongest lightning.

But who died in this war? what will be the end of this war? And what will happen afterwards?


	2. آمار

در نزدیکی شهر باسینگ سه میدان نبرد و قتلگاه یاران اوتار ، چند سرباز آتش در حال حرکت در میان کوهایی از اجساد برای آتش زدن اجساد و کشتن آخرین قربانیان نبرد سوزین بودند .سربازی از ارتش آتش با تعدادی کاغذ وارد چادر نسبتا بزرگی در نزدیکی میدان نبرد شد .

"ژنرال مانگ (این همون ژنرال ارتشیه که اسلحه ساز ارتش آتش بود و توی قسمت د پینتد لیدی فقط حظور داشت ) تعداد 8 هزار اسیر و 32 هزار جنگجو از دشمن کشته ؛ شدند و حدودا هزار نفر نیز متواری گشتند.برخی از نزدیکان اوتار انگ هم در میان کشته شدگانند،پادشاه دیوانه ، هارو و خاک افزاران فراری از زندان شیجو(منظور همون زندانی هایست که تو قسمت ایمپریسند توی زندان بودند که پدر هارو هم جزئشون بود.) وتمامی گروه جنگجویان آزاد.برخی از خائنین هم در میان اسرا هستند ژنرال فراری ارتش جینگ جانگ ( اگه تونستین 100 بار بگید جئونگ جئونگ )و گروهش و شمیر زن معروف مستر پاندورا(پیاندآاو اسم درستشه ولی تلفظش به فارسی سخت میشه برای همین اسمش را گذاشتم پاندورا ) و اهالی خانه شمشیر زنی پانچو(پیاندآاو کستل که مثل مورد قبل شده خانه شمشیر زنی پانجو ) و مفتخرم اعلام کنم که اژدهای غرب ایروح نیز با تمامی گروهکی به نام پای شو(وایت لوتوس) و هاکودا همراه با جنگجویان جنوبی ( اسم داشتن اصلا!؟) کشته شده اند.اما با کمال تاسف خاک افزاری به نام تاف از خانواده بی فانگ به همراه گروه ماسک پوش جنگجویان کیوشی (کیوشی وریرز) و اوتار انگ از معرکه گریخته اند البته ساکا پسر هاکودا ریش سفید قبیله آب جنوبی (فکر کنم منظور از چیف تو داستان همون ریش سفید بوده ) از نزدیکان اوتار انگ نیز دستگیر شده است.ما آماده دستورات ژنرال برای زندانیان هستیم.

ژنرال مانگ بعد از دست کشیدن به ریش قهوه رنگش با لبخندی به طعم پیروزی گفت : گردنبد ضد افزاری بر گردن تمامی اسرا بندازید(گردنبند ضد افزاری گردنبدی است که چاکرای افزاری در نخاع و گردن را مسدود میکند و اگر کسی سعی درباز کردنش به جز از طریق قفل که در پشت آن است داشته باشد ، توسط سوزن هایی که به گردن فرو میکند تنبیه میکند هر چه زور بیشتری به آن بیاید سوزن بیشتری با شدت بیشتری به گردن فرو میرود ) و تمامی آن ها را به زندانهای کشور برسانید تا با دستور پادشاه پادشاهان سرنوشت آن ها مشخص شود.مستر پاندورا و ژنرال فراری و ساکا پسر هاکودا به زندان قصر.گروه شمشیر زنان و آتش افرروزان خائن به زندان در حال بازسازی و ارتقا در کوه آتش فشان و بقیه نیز با توجه به توانی های افزاریشان به زندان های دریا (شیجو) و کوهستان بفرستید.

نظامی درجه بالا بعد از چشم قربای گفت : قربان با کمال تاسف از همرزمان آتش تعداد 12 هزار کشته و 2 هزار نفر زخمی در بیمارستان های صحرایی در حال درمانند.در این مورد چه دستوری میفرمایید ؟

ژنرال مانگ که اثری از ناراحتی به صورت نداشت و هر چه در صورتش دیده میشد افتخار بود گفت :تمامی شجاعان از دنیا رفته ارتش را تا جای ممکن جمع آوری کنید و توسط کشتی آخرت به پایتخت برسانید به تمامی خانواده های شجاعان اطلاع دهید تا به پایتخت بیایند ، زخمی های جنگ را هر چه زود تر به شهرهای خودشان نزد خانواده هایشان برسانید تا به زودی جایزه آن ها را برایشان ارسال کنیم تا با بدست آوردن هر چه زود تر سلامتیشان به آغوش ارتش با درجه نظامی بالاتری در آیند."

کشتی های هوایی آماده رساندن زندایان فراوان را به زندان های متقاوت شدند ، زندانی در میان دریا برای خاک افزاران شکست خورده ، زندانی در دل زمین های آتشفشانی برای آب افزاران ، زندانی در میان آتش فشان فعال برای آتش افزاران خائن وجنگجویان دشمن و زندانی در نزدیکی پایتخت برای طراحان دشمن و زندانی هایه رده بالا.کشتی آخرت نیز مشغول به برگرداندن تمامی جنگجویان آتش کشته شده در نبرد به پایتخت شد.

کاترا با خطرناک ترین اسیر دنیا چه خواهد کرد؟سرنوشت شاهزاده چه شد؟ و ...


	3. زندانی

اما هر چه اوضاع در نزدیکی کلان شهر باسینگ سه به وفق مراد پادشاه آتش و آتش افزاران بود وضعیت پایتخت هر لحظه پیچیده و پیچیده تر میشد . می و تایلی دو جنگجوی زندانی در زندان در حال تعمیر و ارتقای آتش فشان از زندان گریخته و خود را به پایتخت رساندند تا در بهترین وقت از خجالت حالا دیگه ملکه آتش آزولا در بیایند ( موضوعی هست که تو کارتون این تای لی تا آخر و بعد از جنگ توی زندانه اما خوب اینجا فرار کرده ) ، اما این کاتارا بود که پیش دستی کرد و آزولا را به بند اسارت کشید.وقتی می و تایلی به صحنه نبرد رسیدند خیلی دیر شده بود و شاهزاده آتش در کما بود.خبر پیروزی پادشاه آتش در جنگ خیلی زود تراز رسیدن اوزای به پایتخت رسید و قصری که از ستم دختر بچه 16ساله(ملکه آتش) به سطوح آمده بود به هم ریخته بود. و میان دوست داران پادشاه آتش و دشمنان آزولا درگیری بزرگی در جریان بود . کاتارا به کمک تعدادی از افراد قصر،زوکوی بیهوش و آزولا که مدام فریاد میزد خائن ها را به نزدیکی آپا رساند.در همین اصناف تای لی و می هم به کنار آپا رسیدند.

می که با دیدن شاهزاده در کما، وحشت زده و تقریبا گریان بود به عکس خون سردی همیشگی اش بدون توجه به کاتارا که گارد حمله گرفته بود خودش را به آغوش زوکو انداخت و با خشم رو به آزولا گفت: تو این کار را کردی ، قاتل ؛ میکشمت .

خوشبختانه آکروبات باز قهار،تایلی، به سرعت مانع حمله می به آزولا شد و خنجری را از دست می خارج کرد.کاتارا که مبهوت و شاهد ماجرا بود گارد حمله اش را شکست .تایلی با حماقت همیشگی تو صورتش گفت : شانس اوردیم چاکرای می به رنگ خشم بود، سلام کاتارا من تایلیم.

کاتارای شگفت زده گفت : میدونم اما این جا چیکار میکنید چرا به آزولا حمله میکنید.مگه شما ... که تایلی حرفش رو قطع کرد و گفت : دوست بودیم حالا دشمنیم .آزولا ما رو انداخت زندان تا به قول خودش بپوسیم ولی خوب! نپوسیدیم، ما از زندان به موقع فرار کردیم و با رسیدن به شهر متوجه شدیم که اوضای قصر و پایتخت به هم ریختست . توی شهر غوقایی بر پاست همه به جون هم افتادن ، خبر پیروزی جنگ توسط پادشاه آتش را که داری؟

کاتارا با تکون دادن سر که نشون از ترس جون انگ بود حرف تایلی را تایید کرد و گفت :من هم برا همین میخوام هر چه زود تر از اینجا برم، اما من به شما 2 تا اعتماد ندارم اگه دوست دارید همراه من بیاید باید مثل آزولا با غل و زنجیر بیاید ، اگر هم نمیخواهید بیاید من مانع شما نمیشم که از اینجا برید اما آزولا و زوکو با من می آیند.

می دوباره قصد حمله به آزولا را کرد اما تایلی دوباره مانع" می" شد و این بار خیلی جدی گفت : حق داری اعتماد نکنی اما حداقل به ما بگو کجا میخوایی بری ؟ جایی هست که از دست آتش افزاران به امان باشی؟ و با نگاه نگران و پرسش گرایانه و سرشار از التماس به "می" گفت ما باهاش میریم ؟ آره ؟

می که سر زوکو را به سینه گرفته بود و مویه میکرد گفت : هر جور که میدونید من از کنار زوکو حرکت نمیکنم ، حالا میخواید هر جا برید .

کاتارا گفت پس شما هم می آیید و با حرکت دو دستش وبا مقداری آب ،محفظه یخی رو به سینه هر دو جنگجو زد و گفت : این محفظه در صورت حرکت ناگهانی و حمله گرایانه شما با شکی به قلبتون شما را بیهوش خواهد کرد. در تمام سفر شما باید دقیقا جلوی چشم من باشید ، فهمیدید؟ بعد باخشمی آزولا که بعضا شعله آتش از دهان بیرون میداد را با مقداری آب بیهوش کرد و گفت : به اندازه کافی بیهوش نکهش میداره زود باشید سوار شید.مقصدم بعد از حرکت بهتون میگم.

همگی سوار شدند و حیوان عظیم و الجثه با جهندی به هوا برخواست. چند لحظه بعد و در حالی که حیوان به اندازه کافی از قصر دور شد ، کاتارا رو به تایلی گفت : به قطب شمال میریم.

با برگشت پادشاه پادشاهان به قصر چه اتفاقی رخ میده؟آیا پادشاه اوزای میتونه پایتخت ملتهب را آروم کنه ؟ و ...

 **سعی خودم برای بهبود هر چه بیشتر داستان خواهم کرد.در این راستا نظرات و علاقه مندی های شما به من کمک خواهد کرد .امیدوارم از عیده محفظه یخی و گردنبند ضد افزاری ، رضایت داشته باشید.**


	4. پایتخت آتش

پادشاه آتش در آن اوج و سرمستی از پیروزی بر اوتار لحظه لحظه نبرد با اوتار را به یاد می آورد که چطور اوتار برنده در هر نبرد را در نبردی تن به تن به سطوح در آورد و بزرگترین دشمنش را شکست داد و اگر فداکاری هارو و تاف بی فانگ و ایروح نبود چه طور با شعله ی خشمش اوتار را برای همیشه از صفحه روزگار محو میکرد اما همان هم کافی بود که گروه ماسک پوش کیوشی بدن بیهوش و بیجان اوتار را دزدیده بودند ، شاید هم اوتار مرده بود اما هر چه بود پادشاه میدانست که دیگر قمار مرده انگاشتن اوتار را نخواهد کرد،قماری که باری نزدیک به 14 هزار نفر تلفات به دست اوزای گذاشت و بعد از اتمام کار شهر باسینگ سه و مراسم بزرگداشت سربازان ارتش آتش خود شخصا به دنبال اوتار خواهد رفت تا اوتار ملعون را به سزایش برساند.اما حالا اوزای پادشاه پادشاهان بود و در سرزمین عناصر از شرق تا غرب سروری میکرد تنها قبیله آب در شمال دشمن باقی مانده اوزای بود که آن ها هم تهدید به حساب نمی آمدند و به زودی با سلاح های جدید آن ها را هم به خاک مینشاند و آن ها هم سرنوشتی چون مردم باسینگ سه و قبیله خاک خواهند داشت : یا بمیرید یا به پادشاه پادشاهان قسم وفاداری و بردگی بخورید.

اما پادشاه نمیدانست که پایتخت مامن و باشکوهش حال به قتلگاهی تبدیل شده است،در اصل هیچ کس نمیدانست که حکومت چند روزه ی دختر پادشاه و البته نبرد پادشاهان فرزندان اوزای پایتخت را به هرج و مرج کشانده و مردم در خیابان ها و حتی درون قصر در حال کشت و کشتار هستند.کشتاری بی هدف بر پایه ی خیر و شر ، کشتاری که از نبرد خواهر، برادر شروع شده و پایانی تلخ خواهد داشت.

در حالی که ارتش مسلح اوزای پیروز مندانه به پاتخت باز میگشت هر لحظه نبرد در شهر خونین تر میشد ، حالا که زوکو به حکم حق برابر حتی خواهرش دست به نبرد زد مردم دوست دار پیروزی خیر کینه ی صد ساله شان را به رخ طرفداران پادشاه ظالم میکشیدند.دیگر جایی برای آدم بهتر نبود هر چه بود نبرد بود و خون . مرد و زن ، کودک و پیر همه و همه به یکدیگر حمله ور میشدند.شعله خشم از شعله ستاره ی سوزین هم شدید تر و بالا تر بود.پادشاه وقتی وارد پایتخت شد که دسته هایی از مردم معمولی به شهر می آمدند و دسته هایی از شهر فرار میکردند ، در هر گوشه شهر نشانی از خرابی و ویرانی بود .آنچه که ایروح از ترسش هیچ موقع به مخالفت با برادرش نپرداخته بود رخ داده بود .

برادرکشی و خواهر کشی سرنوشت شومی جز هرج و مرج نخواهد داشت.حال اخبار پخش شده بود ،اوزای برادرش آیروح را کشته بود و زوکو و خواهرش آزولا هر دو پس از نبردی یا به کما رفته بودند و یا اسیر قبیله آب شده بودند و مردم به هر بهانه ای با هم درگیر بودند.

اوزای به سرعت و با ورودش به شهر از کابوس شهر باخیر شد و دستور داد تا سربازان تمامی مردم را دستگیر کرده و با بازجویی هایی خیابانی و محاکمه توسط بزرگان ارتشش به مسائل همه رسیدگی شود . اما اوضاع پیچیده تر از هر تصوری بود سربازان پادشاه خسته از نبرد سوزین، پس از چندین ساعت نبرد بی معنا تنها قصر را پاک سازی کردند.پاک سازی پایتخت و متعاقبا کل کشور چیزی بیشتر از یکسال طول میکشید.این ها را فرماندهان اوزای میگفتند و این ها تماما در حالی رخ میداد که مردم از زنده بودن تمامی رده بالا های کشور مطمئن باشند در غیر این صورت شاید حتی خطر خشم مردم گریبان گیر حتی پادشاه پادشاهان میشد.

حال اوزای ارزش خانواده را فهمید ، اوزای برای باقی ماندن کشوری برای حکومت به خانواده اش و یا حداقل آنچه از خانواده اش مانده بود نیاز داشت هم به زوکو نیاز داشت هم آزولا و هم به زنش که سالیان زیادی بود در تبعید بود.اوزای پس از خشم لحظه ای و حمله به اعضا و شورای وفادارش با حال ترس فکرش را بلند گفت:عجب ، دنیای ارواح!(یک نوع تیکه کلام ) این اوتار بسیار خوش شانس است،حال باید چه کرد؟

ژنرال کیم تانگ ( این فامیلم من درآوردیه ) گفت : به امر پادشاه پادشاهان ما بر آن خواهیم شد که هر دو شاهزاده را به احترام به پایتخت برگردانیم و البته زندگی و جان آن ها را تضمین کنیم . با صلاح دید جناب پادشاه در مورد سرنوشت ملکه مادر تبعید شده نیز تحقیقات به عمل بیاوریم و در صورت تایید پادشاه پادشاهان ،ایشان را نیز به قصر برگردانیم.در همین راستا و مسیر به صورت همزمان به امور جنگ داخلی محتمل بپردازیم.اما باز هم هر آنچه پادشاه پادشاهان امر کنند حتی تمامی مردم را به خون خواهیم کشید.

اوزای چه تصمیمی میگیرد؟آیا کشور از آتش ساده ی کینه و نبرد خانوادگی به جنگ داخلی میرود ؟ سرنوشت بردگان و زندانیان چه میشود ؟ و...


End file.
